Oh, crushes
by purpledaffodils
Summary: Fred has a crush on Hermione. And George is helping him to get her. Hermione has a crush on George. And Ron is helping her get him. Uh oh.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. (: This is my first fanfic. Hope you'll like it. Please read and review.

* * *

"Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh, **HEY**!" George yelled at the top of his lungs, screaming the last word in Fred's ear, "Christmas is coming! what do you want for Christmas?" 

"Come on George, there's still one more month! Save your jolliness for later."

George pouted and walked over to sit with Fred on he couch. "What's up with you mate? You would usually sing with me! Ah, never mind. So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Fred replied with a sigh. "I don't know. I really don't know. All I want now is Hermione."

Both their identical jaws reached their identical laps, and identical timing, showing identical numbers of teeth, in identical places, and the identical look of shock upon their identical faces. You get the idea of the identical-ness? That look was priceless.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? Ickle Ronniekin's best friend?"

"Oh god. Oh my god! I actually said that?"

"Well, I hope you will look forward to your Christmas gift!"

* * *

The identical case was happening at Hogwarts. 

"What do you want for Christmas Ron?" Harry asked Ron, making a Christmas list.

"Anything, really. Just not something to do with spew," Ron replied, "tell Hermione that too." He added.

"OK. what do you think she will want then?"

"Anything I guess. But maybe something to do with spew,"he paused, "Don't tell her that." he added in a whisper, as Hermione walked over

Hermione plopped down on a chair beside them, "what are you talking about now? I heard something about me. And it's not spew. It's S-P-E-W!"

"What's up with you? You look so glum. A little more and you'll be Moaning Myrtle. What do you want for Christmas anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked bothered and flustered as she said, "I don't know. I really don't know. All I want now is George."

Three different jaws dropped on three different laps, reaching at three different timings (as Ron is much taller them them), alright. You get the picture.

Anyway,  
"George? George Weasley? Ron's brother?"  
"George? George Weasley? My brother?"

Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh God. Oh my god. Did I say what I think I said?"

Ron and Harry communicated with their eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione. I know my brother quite well you know," Ron started.

"Consider yourself an extraordinary christmas present," Harry continued.

"Yeah. And a big one too. Blimey!" Ron ended.

* * *

YAY! that's all for now. Please Review. And guess who Hermione will end up with. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews (: Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"OK. It's 43 days to Christmas." George drew a large '43' on the wall of their room over the shop, "Coundascio," he muttered, pointing his wand at the numbers, to make it count down by itself.

"There is only 43 days. You're lucky you told me about this. No way you can do it without my help," said Lee Jordan, chuckling as he threw a brown color every-flavored bean at George, who was pouting at the remark.

"Oh wow. how often do you come across a chocolate flavoured bean?" George picked it up and popped it into his mouth, "ARGH!" he spat it out and ran to get water. He came back looking sick and disgusted. "Ew. That was either cow dung or dog poo. Disgusting."

"And Lee, 43 three days is not very little," Fred said waggling his little finger at Lee. "It's 1032 hours!"

"Only." Lee remarked.

"Only?! It's like 61920 minutes which is also 3715200 seconds-" George continued.

"And now 3712199, 3715198, 3715197-" Lee added jokingly.

"Shh. And also 371520000 milliseconds," George ended the entire arithmancy nonsense.

"Cut that nut out you two," Fred said, apparently irritated at himself for starting this.

"Sure. _Accio scissors,_"Lee said, as a scissors zoomed towards him dangerously. "Where's the nut?"

"That was the nuttiest joke I'd ever heard about nuts. Lee you're such a nut," George joked.

"George." Fred started.

"OK. Calm down."

They sat together and started planning.

* * *

Far far away, in a hidden place in London called Hogwarts, a group of people also started planning. Well, not really a group. Just two people in fact.

"We could feed him the love potion!" Ron suggested.

"That would be mean. Imagine if one day, Hermione decided to stop using magic to get him to love her, he might leave her when she's pregnant!" Harry exclaimed, "that will be like Voldemort."

Ron winced and said, "fine, fine. Don't get too carried away. It was just a suggestion."

Hermione was once again hidden in the library and Harry and Ron started planning on her Christmas surprise.

"Why don't we just tell George that Hermione likes him?"

"No! what if he doesn't like her? It will be a disaster. They will be too embarrassed to talk to each other. Imagine. What would you do if i told you Luna Lovegood is in love with you?"

"Are you serious? She is not is she?" Ron almost fainted.

"I said imagine."

A look of relief swept past Ron's face.

"Come on, she's not that bad." Harry said.

They spent to rest of their free period having extraordinary ideas like putting him under the Imperious curse etc.

"Why don't we make George super ugly and rude, so that Hermione won't like him anymore? Then we won't have to go through all this bloody matching making crap? Ron said.

"I know! We send him many nice pictures of Hermione to George and maybe we can master the sticking charm so that it will stick on the bedroom ceiling-" Harry said excitedly.

"Yeah! I get where you're heading. The first thing he'll see every morning will be Hermione!" Ron completed the planning session.

* * *

Back to the Fred, Lee and George planning. Similarly, they came out with ridiculously, weird and wacky ideas.

And after hours and hours of nonsense, George finally thought of something, "we'll send her a lot of Fred's photos. And she's got her own room since she's head girl, so we can-"

"Put a sticking charm on one of the nicest and paste it in her room, no, on the ceiling above her bed. So the first thing she sees when she wakes up is..." Lee interrupted.

"YOU" They both sang, opening their arms wide, facing Fred.

Fred stared at them incredulously for a moment. Then, a grin crept up his face to his lips and slowly to the eyes. A real smile since he was really crazy over Hermione. "That's a good idea, George."

* * *

So, in Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were using Colin Creevey's camera to take a few pictures of Hermione.

In Diagon Alley, Lee was taking photos of Fred, while George was rummaging through all their pictures for some nice ones of Fred.

Finally, after hard work, both parties seal those pictures, charm one of them with the sticking charm, tied it to an owl's leg each and send it off. One to Ron's to pass to Hermione, and the other one directly to George.

* * *

The letters arrived the next day. Ron left it in Hermione's room. When Hermione went to her room, she saw Fred's face on her ceiling. "AHHH!" she screamed in delight and shock, thinking it is George, as they have identical looks.

Miles away, George was screaming, but for a different reason. Beside him, Lee was holding up a mirror, smirking, "You know, Harry and Ron aren't exactly great at Charms."

* * *

**Haha. Shouldn't't they have just asked Hermione for help with the charm? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Cheers! Please review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I had to edit again and again to make it sound right. I hope it does. ENJOY! (:**

* * *

Both parties had thought that those pictures were sent as replies to those that they send. If you understand me then skip to the third paragraph. If you don't, continue reading. 

We see it from George's point of view. He sent the photos on the first day and received Hermione's photos from Ron the next day. So, thinking that Ron had received the photos he sent, and sent back some of Hermione's picture.

* * *

"This is quite a nice owl you know? Did Pig die or something? Why did George send us this owl instead?" Ron said, trying the hide the hopefulness in his face. 

"What's wrong with Pig? Isn't it good to have an owl that's always eager for the job?" Harry asked.

"Eager is good. But look at him after he delivers the letter. I can imagine him when he reached George's house. Speaking of this, this must be the fastest delivery Pig had ever made. Half a day to reach their house. Maybe he's not bad after all."

* * *

"Oh god. Did you see how tired Pig was? Why did you send him back to quickly? At least let him rest a bit," Fred said, as he walked in the bedroom where George and Lee are in. 

"Rest? Why didn't it die halfway anyway?" George said furiously.

"Oh come on, George. It's not that bad really you know," Lee said, chuckling.

"What's going on?"

George turned around to face Fred.

"Hermione. Blimey! What are you doing here?" Fred turned his back on her nervously._ Do I look good?_ He thought to himself.

"Lee. Come here!" Fred whispered to Lee. Lee looked at him curiously before going over. "Do I look OK? What is she doing here?"

Lee answered by roaring with laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Fred said, glaring at Lee. He turned around slowly to look at a depressed looking Hermione.

"What's up with you. Stop staring at me as if we're a couple," George gave Fred a dirty look.

_Well, we'll soon be_. Fred thought, grinning to himself and wondering what happened to her voice.

"What are you grinning about now?"

Behind, Lee was still laughing his head off at the two of them.

"Uh ... Um ... Hermione, how are you?" He held out his hand.

"FRED! Look at me. I'm George! George Weasley! Your favorite twin," he paused, thinking for a while, "well, I'm the only twin you have."

"George? Are you serious? What happened to your face then?" He asked, staring at George in disbelieving.

Behind, Lee was still, rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach laughing hard.

"Apparently, we sent the photos, and put the sticking charm on one of them. Ron received and he, together with Harry, decided to do the same too," George groaned.

"They probably did the different sticking charm. Remember that one that we read in the book last time? They did that instead," Lee continued, tears of laughter leaking out of his eyes.

"Yeah. The one that makes the picture stick on the receiver's face instead," George swore loudly.

But by that time, Fred and Lee were rolling on the floor, laughing their ass out.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting around a huge bowl of ice cream. There were plenty of ice cream that morning, as to celebrate the first day of snow that year. Suddenly, **_SPLAT!_** The three of them were splashed with ice cream. 

Behind, a familiar drawling voice said, "Were you having an ice cream eating competition of some sort? Cause, I think Weasley will definitely win. Seeing how he always eat, one day will be as fat as his mother."

Ron pulled out his wand.

"Not fighting are you Weasley?" Snape appeared at the scene. "For attempting to do so, it will be fifty points from Gryffindor."

Red in the face, Ron forgot all about Snape being a teacher, about the thing that made a splash in the ice cream, about Malfoy insulting his mother and all. Instead, he pointed his wand at the ice cream, lifted it up, pointing his wand at Snape, he muttered the first incantation that came into his head.

It was the same sticking charm as the one he used on George's face. It will be there permanently until Ron discovered the counter curse.

**_SPLAT!_** Once again.

The ice cream stuck onto Snape's face, making him look much better than before.

Everyone were laughing, or else, looking as frightened as Hermione or as dreamy as Luna, who was gazing at Ron, as though oblivious to what was going on. Suddenly, the red part of Snape's new face, Which everyone thought was his real angry face, **BOOM!** it exploded and out burst George's voice from Snape's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE PHOTO? NOW I HAVE HERMIONE'S FACE INSTEAD OF MY DEAREST OLD ONE! HONESTLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK US FOR HELP WITH THE CHARM? OR AT LEAST ASK HERMIONE!

"THERE BETTER BE A COUNTER CURSE FOR THIS. I RATHER MY OLD TWIN THAN BE HERMIONE'S TWIN. NO OFFENSE HERMIONE, IF YOU'RE LISTENING!"

**BOOM! **Once again.

The envelope on the nearly deaf Snape's face exploded into pieces, making it look as if the strawberries in the ice cream were flying out.

"PIG! PIG! IT WAS THAT THING THAT MADE THE SPLASH IN THE ICE CREAM!" Ron exclaimed, running forward, trying the Wrench Pig out of Snape's freezing face. But was unable to.

Just then, in walked Professor Dumbledore.

"Dear me! Boys," he said, seeing Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle around, "you should know better than to bring the snowman in. It's not Christmas yet. It will melt by that time.

"Ho ho. I see you made it to the shape of Professor Snape. You jolly well know the consequences when Snape sees this."

Suddenly, the colorful 'snowman' reached for its wand in his cloak.

Professor Dumbledore stood there, stunned at the magic the kids could do to make it move by itself.

"Scourgify!" A muffled, silky voice could be heard coming from Snape, who was pointing his wand at his face. But, of course, nothing happened.

"Severus? Is that really you? BLIMEY!" Dumbledore stood there, stunner than ever. [A/N: My sister and I were imagining Dumbledore and Voldemort saying 'blimey'. Lol. So I just decided to use it. (:

Just at that time, Colin Creevey and his brother, Dennis came in and curiously popped by Harry's side to see what was going on.

"COOL SNOWMAN, Professor!" He said grinning at Dumbledore, as he was the one standing closest to Snape. "Sir, SMILE (:"

Dumbledore inched forward and gave a bright smile, his blue eyes twinkling. _SNAP!_ Colin took a picture of them together. As Colin had a Polaroid Wizard camera, The photo came out instantly and he looked at it grinning. "COOL!"

"What is going on, Dumbledore? You are trying to save me, aren't you?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore looked at him closely. "Hmm, I am, I am. A unique curse. But i need to read up a bit on it. It never interest me, so i've never read it." Dumbledore winked at Harry and left the Great Hall.

_Should i just help him? He certainly looked nicer like this and less bothersome about wanting to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teache_r. Dumbledore thought, _it's such a dilemma.

* * *

_This chapter isn't much about the main story. Sorry. But i just had to do something to Snape, or else what is life about? Lol. Hope you enjoyed reading! AND REVIEW! (: 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry lalababee, just imagine Snape to be someone you hate for the time being. Haha. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. (:

* * *

"Really, Severus, you're more annoying than usual. What do you want today?" Dumbledore woke up to find Snape in his office once again.

He really didn't want to change Snape back. After all, it was a long time since he had such a good laugh. However, he felt bad for not helping the blind and muted Snape. So, he gave Snape a house-elf to Apparate him around. But now, Snape could come into his office without a password, since Dumbledore has permitted the house-elf to do so, seeing what he did to the gargoyle.

"Have you found the counter curse to this already?" Snape asked in a muffled voice, for the 157th times since the day it happened.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but if you keep bothering me like this, I'll have no time to read up on it. Now go before I give up searching for the counter curse." Dumbledore ordered the house-elf there and chased him away.

* * *

_Dear George,_

_Real sorry about the picture. I'd enclosed something to let you have a good laugh, knowing that you must have been depressed about it. _

_Dumbledore's trying to find the counter curse, for Snape's face. Very slowly, really. I don't think he really mean to help him. You know Dumbledore, he should know about everything, let alone a counter curse for something like that._

_You should have seen it! You could have hexed him, cursed him, kicked him or throw him around as a game, and he will never know. But we didn't do it obviously; it's like asking for death. _

_And that howler you sent me! It just burst on his face. It's on the photo. Haha._

_Really sorry about the picture._

_Love,_

_Ron._

Colin had duplicated the photos and gave them to all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Ron put his one in the envelope with the letter and borrowed Hedwig to send it, as Pigwidgeon was still stuck on Snape's face.

* * *

Fred, George and Lee were reading the letter – wait, only George and Lee. Fred was staring at George.

"Will you stop staring at me as though I am the love of your life –"George started.

"You are his love of his life. Or rather you look like it." Lee corrected.

Definitely, George felt better that he was not the only one suffering from this, but he was still pissed at the fact that Fred could not take his eyes off him.

"Will you look at this instead? Hilarious!" George said, trying to glare at Lee and Fred, but could not do so between laughter.

"Oh my. What's this? Looks familiar." George handed the letter to Fred.

Five minutes later, he was rolling on the floor, in fits of laughter.

"Ok. We I've got an idea for your Christmas present!" George said.

* * *

Snape was pacing in his room.

The room was decorated with many small lilies. On the wall, there was something like a dartboard, except it was always flashing with pictures of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Peter Pettigrew. There were many darts in a basket under the board.

There were many holes on the whole of James Potter face, maybe five lesser holes on Sirius's, even lesser on Remus's, and a few on Peter's. Amazingly, on Harry's face, it was almost the same as James' except for the emerald coloured eyes.

There was a bed in the corner, in the same shade of green as Harry's eyes.

Alright, back to Snape.

He was pacing around, banging his head for the fifth time against the wall.

He swore, in difficulty, turned right and continued walking on.

"OUCH! OW! OW! OUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and swore with all the vulgarities he knew.

He had stepped into the whole basket of darts.

Being a neat person, he always packed all his darts, with all the sharp points facing up, also forming the word 'LILY'.

So now, if you ever looked under his feet, you will see the reversed version of 'LILY'.

Yeah. Something like that. But only if you looked closely enough. And after you read this story. Or else, you wouldn't even know who that is. You will just think that it's dots and more dots.

* * *

**A/N: Make sure you looked under everyone's feet. If you see someone with those dots, you will know who that is now. And for the time being, just look for someone with ice cream all over his face!

* * *

**Five minutes later, Snape was back in Dumbledore office. 

Dumbledore, knowing that Snape would come and find him, put something like a recorder down on his table.

"Dumbledore, have you found a counter curse?" Snape asked.

'_Severus, didn't I say not to disturb me?'_ The voice responded itself.

"OK. Sorry. But I am really anxious. I can't do much without being able to see."

'_And I can't do much with you staring at me like this.'_

"But ... but ..."

'_Now, go before i stick more things to your face.'_

Snape had no choice but to leave Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore, in his bedroom, chuckled to himself, listening to the whole conversation between the robotic him and Snape.

* * *

"Blimey! That's a great idea George. I think it might just work!" Fred said, rubbing his hands in glee.

**Guess what the idea is! Please review!  
Lyrelle.**


End file.
